Consequences of Falling
by CsillaDream
Summary: A short one-shot about falling in love... Sakura experiences first-hand the consequences of falling for someone... Sakura X Syaoran


**Csilla: Well as you can see another one-shot by me~**

/  
>The stormy weather definitely reflected my mood; I was walking back to my condo after class mentally beating myself up. I was halfway back when I felt someone staring at me... <em>Syaoran...?<br>_I stopped in my tracks and watched as he continued walking over to me; _am I imagining this...?_

"Syaoran?" Without thinking, and not caring if I was imagining him walking to me, I asked out loud.

"Hey Sakura," He responded back with a smile as we started walking together.

"What are you doing out?" I knew he didn't have class today and I knew that the school store would be closed already; he only smiled down at me.

"I came to invite you to pizza," He replied after a moment of silence; we were approaching the small neighborhood of condos we both lived in.

"Kurogane had brought over a movie he wanted to s-"

"Wait.. Kurogane is over there?" I pouted; I had been looking for him all day so I could get some advice from him.

"You still need that advice from him..." I heard him ask me as the droplets of rain hit us from above followed by an umbrella being opened up.

"...yeah..."

"You can always ask me,"

I remained silent as we headed over to the condo I live in; "C'mon you can tell me,"

I sighed, figuring as long as I worded my advice in a way that it wasn't obvious I was talking about him: "Alright, so I like this guy on campus," I began earning a smug: "Do I know this _special_guy?"

I pouted as I continued: "I don't know," I lied before pushing the rest of it out, "Anyways, since I just broke up Yukito over a week ago... I'm a little afraid of saying anything to the guy I like,"

"You should just follow your heart..." I smiled, feeling a little confidence fill me up as I chuckled: "Easier said than done... I have no confidence in myself,"

I dropped my stuff down on the floor of my bedroom and we headed over to Fai's condo; on the way we talked about Kurogane...

"I'm serious... He takes a bit to get use to," I laughed right before we entered Fai's condo.

"Hey, look who I found," Syaoran chuckled as I walked in after him and headed back to the kitchen to grab some pizza.

I rolled my eyes before grabbing two slices of cold cheese pizza before sitting down next to Syaoran on the couch. I was too busy eating my pizza to really mind the silence that had fallen amongst us; "Well I'm going next door for a moment, be back soon..." Kurogane sighed, getting up and heading for the door.

"Wait... You still never gave me that advice yet," I chased after him out the door.

"Make it quick, Sakura..."

He was glaring a little at me, meaning I shouldn't elaborate on anything and instead just ask: "Are you sure Syaoran likes me?"

He sighed before turning on his heels and walking back to Fai's condo; _wait! He couldn't be...  
><em>Before I could act, he opened the door and asked: "Hey Syaoran, do you like Sakura?"

I could hear him clearly as he replied with a 'yes'; before I knew it I was pushed back inside. I sat down on the couch and grabbed the nearest pillow and covered my face with it; I felt embarrassed beyond belief! I could hear Fai, Syaoran, and Tomoyo quietly chuckling; I tossed the pillow to the unsuspecting brunette beside me as I stood up and walked out the door quickly. I could heard soft shuffling of feet as I walked further; "Wait! Sakura! What's wrong?" _Syaoran..._

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to gather the confidence to admit something like that?" I couldn't stop the tears from breaking free from my eyes as I sobbed.

"I feel like an idiot now!" I sobbed harder finally bringing my hands to cover up the tears; although I knew in the back of my mind that it was already too late.

"S-Sakura..." I barely heard my name before I took off running straight back to my condo.

Entering the darken security of my condo, I slammed the door louder than I wanted to; the sound brought tears back to my eyes as I sank down to the floor to continue crying.

"This is why I hate falling for someone..." _I always act like an idiot in front of them_!

/

**Csilla: Yeah, again, based on real events (two this time that I mashed together). Although I wish I had some courage to actually do the second event; half of it happened in my head... I wanted this to have a happier ending but that's just the way life is...  
>Make sure you review &amp;leave me some love~ 8(<strong>


End file.
